The Catch
by KaitieD
Summary: It's time for Pepper to toss the bouquet, but who will be the lucky one to catch it?


As the band ended the song, Steve pushed himself back from the table. He stood, clinking his glass with a spoon, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, everybody quiet down" he called out, glancing around the room. The noise dimmed, but he could hear conversations still taking place around the room. As he opened his mouth to speak again, Clint popped up next to him.

"Hey! Shut up!"

Silence fell as Steve shot him a disapproving look and Pepper rolled her eyes. Tony just laughed. Clint sat back down, as Steve made his announcement.

"Thank you" he said with just a hint of sarcasm, "If everyone could please make their way over to the dance floor, it's time for the bouquet toss."

"Thanks Steve" Pepper said, patting him on the arm with a smile. "You too, Clint" she added dryly as she brushed past him.

-

* * *

"Yes!" Darcy hissed to Jane, turning her attention back to the table as everyone got up. "I'm about to get that bouquet."

"I didn't know you were so into this wedding stuff" Jane laughed.

"I'm not really, but after spending enough time with the rest of you, all happily coupled up, it's my turn!"

Before Jane could respond, Darcy hurried over to where everyone was gathering, determined to get the best possible spot for bouquet catching.

-

* * *

Pepper and Tony made their way to the front of the room where she took the spray of red roses from Natasha. "Get ready" Pepper said with a wink.

"Oh, I don't think so" Natasha laughed. "I'll pass."

"You better not!" Tony interjected, "There's a pool on who makes the catch and I put good money on you."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I can't help that you made an idiotic bet. What made you think I'd be interested?"

"Just do it, Romanoff" Tony pleaded, "I'll owe you one."

"C'mon Nat, you're my maid of honor, you have to take part" Pepper said, nudging her as everyone else in the room waited for the toss.

"Fine" she huffed. Turning to Tony, she added "You will cut me in on your winnings."

"Of course."

Grabbing the mic, Tony waited for the women to get in position. There was some jostling as everyone tried to get the best placement, but they all gave Natasha a wide berth while she stood disinterestedly, waiting for it to be over. Pepper peeked over her shoulder, planning to toss the bouquet right at Nat.

-

* * *

"I got this, just watch" Darcy laughed, grabbing Jane's hand and shoving her way into the crowd in front of them, pulling Jane along behind. She tried to ignore the cries of protest as Darcy continued pushing guests aside, determine to make her way to the very front.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Tony asked, voice booming over the sound system just as they reached the front. "One, two, three!" Tony counted.

Pepper gave the bouquet a good toss and everyone watched it sail upwards and back. Jane looked to her right, feeling Darcy tense up, ready to leap. She saw the excited gleam in her friend's eye just before seeing Natasha next to her, directly in the path of the flying flowers.

Natasha glanced up, an annoyed look on her face. With a sigh, she reached, prepared to grab the flowers coming her way. Just before her hand wrapped around the bundle, she felt a sharp jolt on her left side and suddenly she was sprawled on the floor.

"Darcy, no!" Jane gasped. A hush fell over the crowd as Natasha looked up.

There above her, Darcy danced around waving the flowers over her head.

"Yes! Got 'em" she crowed triumphantly. "Told you I would" she said proudly, waving the flowers in Jane's face. Jane could only stare, eyes moving from Darcy to Natasha and back again.

As Natasha got to her feet, the surrounding crowd backed away.

"Holy shit" Tony hissed to Pepper who was standing with her mouth agape.

Darcy, finally registering the odd silence, turned back and saw Natasha brushing herself off and straightening her dress.

"Uh…whoops" she squeaked. "My bad."

Natasha stood for a moment, looking her dead in the eye before she smirked, "Better you than me. I need a drink." Walking off the dance floor, she made sure to shoot Tony a look.

Steve walked up, grabbing the mic from Tony, still standing in an amazed silence, and addressed the crowd once more. "Alright folks, show's over, congratulations Darcy, that sure was…something else. Now, how about cake?" Everyone laughed, breaking the tension, and moved back towards the dining area as the band started up again.

Tony wrapped his arm around Pepper's waist and kissed her as they followed behind their guests. "Well, I guess if that's the most exciting thing that happens tonight, I should be grateful" Pepper said. "With this group it could have been so much worse."

"Well, I hope it's not the most exciting part of the _entire_ night" Tony answered with a grin. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Pepper laugh.

"I guess we'll see about that. Now let's go get some cake."


End file.
